


Restraint

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Kinktober, Miqo'te WoL, Restraints, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lyse has something new to try out with her girlfriend.





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt: Restraints

"Guess what I've got." Veronyka looked up from her spot at the 'war table', as it was being called, seeing her girlfriend standing a short distance away from it and holding her hands behind her back. The look in her eyes was... mischievous, enough to have the fur on Veronyka's tail rising as heat flushed under her skin.

"Uh... one of those special desserts from Kan-E-Senna's tent?" Veronyka guessed. Though, looking again at Lyse's flushed cheeks, she immediately knew that her answer was wrong even before Lyse laughed and shook her head.

"Not quite," said Lyse. "In fact, we should probably not play this guessing game out in public."

"Oh. Oh!" said Veronyka, and now the blush came in full force, crawling down her neck. "I see." Rising from the table where things were finally starting to come together in her mind, Veronyka followed her girlfriend into the warm and familiar confines of the commander's tent. Thanks to the runes etched into the tent's fabric, she could hear nothing in here but the gentle swish of Lyse's clothing and hair, and the soft sound of her footsteps, bared now that she was indoors (of sorts). Veronyka took her own shoes off too, leaving them by the door.

"Now guess again," said Lyse.

"Handcuffs?" Veronyka guessed, heart pounding at the very idea.

"Close," said Lyse, inclining her head towards her girlfriend. "And... close enough, I think." Finally, she moved her hands from behind her back, revealing the leather cuffs that she held. "They're leather cuffs to kind of hold your wrists down."

"Only kind of?" Veronyka echoed.

"You know what I mean," said Lyse, her grin infectious. "So, what do you say? Care to try it out?"

Veronyka looked at the cuffs for a few moments, scrutinizing their leather surface and the soft-looking padded lining, seeing how the metal was made to act almost like belt buckles in securing the cuffs in place. There were rings on the outside too, no doubt for chains or leads or rope or whatever to be threaded through them.

"Yes," said Veronyka, her eyes aglow with desire as she grinned at her girlfriend. That same grin was reflected back as Lyse gestured to the bed, where Veronyka quickly took her place sitting in the middle of it after stripping off the Sharlayan uniform that she'd picked up in Idllyshire. She kept the corset and panties on though, watching as Lyse approached her, almost like a cat stalking its prey.

Despite what one might expect from the body-conscious miqo'te, Veronyka was never one to shy away from showing her body to her love. At least, not anymore. That shy girl was long gone now, had vanished around the time that any remaining innocence had. Now, Veronyka wanted nothing more than to lay with her girlfriend, to enjoy her body, to be as close as she possibly could to the woman she loved. To share her body with the one who meant everything.

But, rather than sitting patiently while her girlfriend undressed her, Veronyka returned the favour, sliding aside the silky red cloth to reveal the surprisingly smooth skin beneath. Skin which she pressed kisses to, Lyse moaning softly and moving one hand up to run over her girlfriend's hair, just gently brushing her ears.

"Lyse," Veronyka moaned softly into her girlfriend's skin, a shiver of delight passing through her even as her hands worked down lower to fully divest Lyse of her garments, the outfit that had taken Veronyka's breath away so swiftly and easily that night when they'd danced beneath the stars in every sense of the word. That seemed so long ago now, and yet, seeing Lyse like that never failed to make Veronyka's heart skip a beat.

"Ready to be tied down?" Lyse asked as Veronyka pulled away from her slightly to look at her. Veronyka nodded, heart still beating too fast, skin already tingling with the promise of what was to come. And so she allowed herself to be pushed down onto her back by her girlfriend as Lyse kissed her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, noses brushing together as Lyse's tongue delved into her mouth and tried to take her breath away. She very nearly succeeded, Veronyka panting as she lay on her back and watched her girlfriend walk away to fetch some ropes to hold her wrists apart.

"Is this the real reason you got a four-poster bed?" Veronyka asked. Lyse winked at her, grinning.

"Well, okay, not really, but you never know," said Lyse as Veronyka laughed and held her wrists out to her girlfriend. The lining of the cuffs was just as soft as it had looked, gentle against Veronyka's skin, even against the scar that split her left arm cleanly down the middle. Carefully, Lyse looped the rope through the metal ring on each cuff, securing it to the bed posts. "That okay? Not too tight or anything?" Veronyka gave an experimental tug, surprised at the heat that flared through her upon finding her wrists effectively immobile.

"It's perfect," said Veronyka, heart in her mouth, between her legs.

"Good," said Lyse. "Great, even. Now I get to tease the hells out of you." Veronyka's eyes lit up, her body afire with desire as Lyse lowered her fingers to gently brush the knuckles against Veronyka's cheek, down her chest, fingers tentatively hovering over the strings of Veronyka's corset that were already half untied. She finished untying these slowly, string by string, until finally pulling the garment from her girlfriend. Veronyka gave a soft whine, then moaned a little louder as Lyse kissed her way up Veronyka's stomach to her breasts, sucking on the skin gently, threatening to send Veronyka up a wall. She tugged at her restraints, desperate to pull Lyse's face back to her, to kiss her fiercely, to get her revenge of sorts for Lyse teasing her so much.

But, bound as she was, Veronyka could only moan as Lyse slipped her fingers past the edge of her panties, gently grazing the folds before removing her fingers to rub Veronyka's clit through her panties. Now, Veronyka whined, ears flattened against her skull, the sensation so close to being too much.

At least, until Lyse finally pulled Veronyka's panties down and off, finally picked up her girlfriend's legs and shoved her face between them, licking a line up to Veronyka's clit and then down again, tongue dipping in so that Veronyka shook and almost screamed.

"If I'd known that this was how to get you to scream, I'd have done it a lot sooner," said Lyse, looking down at her girlfriend as she licked her lips. Veronyka writhed, panted, so close yet not pulled over the edge just yet.

"I definitely wouldn't have minded," said Veronyka, chest heaving as she watched Lyse's movements, desperate for her to finish the job. And, when Lyse did move her hands down to rub Veronyka's clit while fingering her, Veronyka felt herself ascend, felt her skin ignite, felt her orgasm crash over her like so many waves, leaving her renewed, glowing, invigorated. But Lyse still wasn't done, removing one hand from Veronyka's clenching pussy to fondle her ears, the touch making Veronyka cry out, stars exploding in her vision as she shuddered. And, when she at last opened her eyes, she saw Lyse above her, pussy so close to her lips.

"Would you?" Lyse asked. Veronyka grinned, inclining her head to stroke her tongue along the folds, wishing that she could wrap her arms around her girlfriend. But, her wrists restrained as they were, Veronyka could only incline her head and move her tongue as best she could, thrusting it in and out when she wasn't bringing it up to circle her girlfriend's clit. Yet her tongue was inside when the walls began to clench, when she tasted her girlfriend's sweet release flooding her mouth, her tail lashing on the bed behind her, Lyse's fingers still fondling her ears, gripping her hair.

And at last, Lyse sat back, panting, legs shaking slightly as she removed the cuffs from Veronyka's wrists. Immediately, Veronyka pounced on her girlfriend, kissing her, lowering her body down so that every part of them touched, not just cheek to cheek but also nose to nose, chest to chest, thigh to thigh.

"I love you so much, Nyka," Lyse murmured, her hand stroking through Veronyka's hair.

"Love you more," said Veronyka, grinning at her, love washing over her at her girlfriend's words.


End file.
